Nobles' court
A Nobles' Court is a special building which hosts religion-related units and technologies. Historically, these buildings would constitute parliaments or quarters for the nobility, and could be used by the sovereign to enact laws and to restrain the unruliness of the aristocracy by forcing them to dwell near the capital, where they could be better moderated. Nobles' Courts are available only in the Castle Age, and require the following technologies in order to be constructed: *Military Engineering from castle *Communalism from tower *Organised Religion from house of worship Complete list of prerequisite technologies: Library techs: *Science Level 2 (Natural Law) *Civics Level 5 (Sovereignty) *Commerce Level 2 (Cartography) *Military Level 4 (Standing Army) Buildings required: sawmill, castle, tower, university, house of worship So the powerful and strong units of the Nobles' Court are available only to the most advanced and complex of societies! Units trained Unique units Japan's army relies heavily on a Nobles' Court for the creation of most of its units. *Heavy cavalry: Mounted Saburai 3 *Ranged cavalry: Saburai archers 2 *Heavy infantry: Foot Samurai 3 Chivalric orders *Armed Clergyman (2) => Holy Order Marshall (3) *Brother Knight (2) => Order Knight (3) *Sergeant (2) => Brother-Sergeant (3) For more information regarding these units, please consult Chivalric orders — Nobles' court units. Agents Asian and Muslim factions have the ability to recruit very powerful and specialised agents from the nobles' court. Although most of them have different abilities, one trait that they do share is the ability to perform assasinations against any and all units, including spies. *'Fedayeen' are Muslim agents which can only bribe other units, but have extra hitpoints and craft, are cloaked when moving, and have a very high attack that can kill most units in one hit. It is to be noted that an exact replica of this unit, known as the hashishin, are recruitable by some non-Muslim factions (notably Venice and Russia) as mercenary units, and also feature greatly in some CtW scenarios. *'Imperial legates' are Asian agents which have extra hitpoints and craft. While they are cloaked when moving, they are also capable of detecting hidden units, neutralising enemy spies, and assassination. *'Monomi' are the ultimate agent, and are a Japanese unique unit upgrade of the Imperial legate. They are faster, have the most hitpoints and craft, and are capable of performing assasinations, counterintelligence and sabotage missions. Military technologies |- | Centralisation right"The moving force is national honour, not the injury of a single individual." *Grants access to advanced units from the barracks and the stable. *Units upgraded with Centralisation are costlier to create, but their abilities over Dark Age and Castle units must be attested. A Man-at-Arms may cost more than normal knights, but the strength of their armour, their mounts and their killing power simply cannot be ignored! |- | Darul Islam right"Believers, be steadfast and guard your borders." *Increases knowledge accumulation to the highest possible maximum without wonders *Grants access to Saracen unique units |} Category:Structures Category:Recruitment structures Category:Enhancements